


Careless Touch

by Vickydreadful



Series: Careless [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Drama, Harringrove, M/M, adoro drama
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 06:47:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13335699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vickydreadful/pseuds/Vickydreadful
Summary: Continuação de Careless. Os motivos de ele ter vindo para Hawkins sim eram novidade. Não para ele, que convivia com aquilo por anos. Mas para seu pai, descobrir que seu precioso filho não passava de uma bicha, isso sim era novidade e um bom motivo para cruzar o país. Claro que não o motivo completo, mas um bom motivo.





	Careless Touch

**Author's Note:**

> FANFIC CRIADA SEM FINS LUCRATIVOS - PLÁGIO É CRIME - CENAS DE SEXO HOMOSSEXUAL - INFORMAÇÕES MÍNIMAS ALTERADAS PARA MELHOR DESENVOLVIMENTO DA HISTÓRIA - STRANGER THINGS AKA BAGULHOS BIZARROS PERTENCE A NETFLIX, DUFFER BROTHERS E SEUS ASSOCIADOS.

 

**-Careless Touch**

 

“Outro amante chacoalha o universo.

O ciclo está quebrado.

Mas com a morte, vem o renascimento. 

E como todos os amantes e pessoas tristes,

Eu sou um poeta.”

Allen Ginsberg

 

A coisa sobre Billy, que muitos tentavam não compreender, é que na realidade ele não estava dando um foda-se para nada que ninguém tinha a dizer ou a mostrar, ele queria um cigarro, uma cerveja, gasolina no tanque, sexo, festas e talvez com sorte alguém para trocar o cassete do rádio enquanto ele dirigia. A vida era simples e fácil assim para Billy. Não foi a toa que as coisas que já estavam ruins começaram a piorar quando ele veio para o  inferno que era Hawkins, Indiana. Hawkins era tudo o que a Califórnia não era. Pequena, fria e, pelo amor de deus, cheia de idiotas. Nada acontecia em Hawkins, nada que fosse digno de uma ligação para Anne ou Rafael. Não que ele pudesse ligar para Rafael, de todo jeito.

Os motivos de ele ter vindo para Hawkins sim eram novidade. Não para ele, que convivia com aquilo por anos. Mas para seu pai, descobrir que seu precioso filho não passava de uma bicha, isso sim era novidade e motivo para cruzar o país. Claro que não o motivo completo, mas um bom motivo.

“Esse é literalmente o fim do mundo.” Max havia dito quando eles passaram pela placa de boas vindas da cidade, o carro do seu pai cintilava a sua frente na rodovia enquanto Billy e Max contavam por quantas árvores mortas eles haviam passado desde que chegaram naquele fim de mundo. Max havia contado quinze, Billy contou vinte, achou estranho o solo preto e sem vida, mas deixou isso para outra hora. Era hora de enfrentar a nova casa que viveriam por muito tempo. 

Billy descobriu que havia um fliperama na cidade, Max disse que enquanto rodava com a mãe pela cidade viu a escola, Billy disse que talvez não terminasse o ensino médio, Max o bateu com um livro nos ombros e rindo Billy a levou para o fliperama, onde eles correram para a máquina de Dig Dug e bateram o recorde baixíssimo do último jogador. Ele a apelidou de Mad Max, Max o apelidou de Bad Billy e eles riram quando descobriram que Hawkins na realidade não tinha uma loja de discos. Aquele era realmente o fim do mundo. 

Eles haviam chegado em uma quinta, na sexta haviam ido ao fliperama, no sábado eles arrumaram a casa todinha, no domingo Billy pegou o camaro com Max no banco de passageiro e eles dirigiram até o centro da cidade, onde deram voltas e mais voltas. Billy queria comprar um mapa da cidade, Max queria tomar sorvete, eles se sentaram no capô do carro e dividiram um pote inteiro de sorvete de pistache enquanto Billy memorizava as estradas e as melhores rotas. 

Foi naquela noite, quando Billy e Max chegaram em casa e Neil estava sentado na cama de Billy, segurando um álbum de fotografias, que Hawkins presenciou a primeira de inúmeras surras que Billy Hargrove tomaria durante sua estadia naquela cidade. Max como sempre não disse nada e Billy não se importou, não queria arrastar Max para o inferno que ele vivia. Neil levou o álbum de fotografia, Billy soube por Susan que o álbum havia sido queimado. 

“Não quebre, garoto.” Ela disse e entregou uma única foto que havia sobrado, Billy imaginou a pequena Susan, se esgueirando na calada da noite e resgatando uma única foto do álbum para Billy e ele quis chorar.  

A foto era de Rafael, não só Rafael, Billy, Anne e Rafael. A única foto que havia restado da amizade dos três. A polaroid estava queimada nos cantos, mas mesmo assim Billy a guardou, a escondendo debaixo das meias em sua gaveta. 

Ele procurou pelos seus remédios pela casa, até conseguiu perguntar para Susan sem seu pai saber, mas a mulher apenas o olhou com piedade. 

Um mês depois, quando a papelada da transferência estava pronta, seu relacionamento com Max estava mais arruinado que a parede de seu quarto que ele havia socado diversas vezes na hora da raiva. Naquela manhã, quando eles saíram pela primeira vez em direção a escola, Billy sentiu as mãos tremerem, o sangue escorrendo pelos seus dedos e pela primeira vez em muito tempo ele comprou cigarros, fumou uma cartela inteira no primeiro dia de aula. 

No segundo ele precisou de algo mais forte e comprou maconha de um desconhecido nos fundos de uma loja de bebidas. 

No terceiro dia de aula, Max o desafiou. Ele se sentiu como Neil e até se transformou um pouco nele. Max chorou e Billy achou aquilo satisfatório. No quarto dia a escola inteira já falava sobre ele. No quinto e último dia ele derrubou Steve Harrington no ginásio e soube que era a primeira vez em anos que alguém vencia Steve no basquete. 

No sábado Billy fodeu duas meninas no banco de trás do camaro. No domingo elas haviam espalhado para Hawkins a quantidade de stamina que ele tinha. 

Na segunda de manhã seu pai o surrou por não ter limpado o banheiro direito. Então Billy gritou com Max no carro e quando chegou na escola surrou um menino do primeiro ano que passava por ali. Entrou pelas portas da escola como se fosse dono do mundo. Estava na hora de Hawkins conhecer Billy Hargrove. 

 

\--

 

_ “Olá. bom dia.”  _

_ “Olá. gostaria de falar com Neil Hargrove.”  _

_ “Hargrove? Eles se mudaram fazem duas semanas, senhora.”  _

_ “Você tem algum telefone para contato?”  _

_ “Infelizmente não, eles saíram as pressas, algo sobre o que aconteceu com o menino Diaz.”  _

_ “Diaz? Você quer dizer, Rafael Diaz?”  _

_ “Sim, esse mesmo. Pobre garoto. A senhora o conhecia?”  _

_ “Sim… E não. Ele era conhecido de um dos meus pacientes.”  _

 

_ \-- _

 

“ _ Another Lover Hits the Universe _ .” Sra. Parks disse de frente para o quadro negro. Billy estava sentado ao fundo, olhando fixamente para a chuva que se formava ao norte da cidade, Billy fechou os olhos e imaginou a chuva entrando pelas janelas mofadas da pequena e abafada sala de aula e inundando o lugar. “Alguém pode me dizer o que isso quer dizer?” 

Como sempre ninguém na sala respondeu, o único barulho sendo dos gritos das crianças que estavam em horário de educação física no ginásio ao lado da sala de Billy. Ele continuava com os olhos fechados, os joelhos encostando na cadeira a sua frente, Billy queria urgentemente um cigarro. 

“Talvez o Sr. Hargrove saiba me dizer, não?” Sra. Parks cruzou os braços e colocou o livro debaixo dos braços, Billy abriu os olhos azuis devagar, notando que todas as cabeças da sala estavam voltadas para ele. 

Claro que ele sabia o que aquilo queria dizer, queria dizer que a Sra. Parks precisava urgentemente ser fo- 

“É um poema. Se eu não me engano ele foi censurado antes mesmo de ser publicado.” Nancy Wheeler respondeu de uma das primeiras carteiras. 

Deus, como Billy odiava Nancy Wheeler. Não que fosse uma coisa muito complicada entrar para a lista negra de Billy Hargrove, mas Nancy havia conquistado um espaço lá mais rápido do que Billy poderia imaginar. Claro que nada disso tinha a ver com Steve Harrington. 

Billy grunhiu e enterrou o rosto nos braços. Ele não queria pensar em Steve, não queria pensar no olhar perdido e abandonado que Steve tinha cada vez que Tommy trazia o assunto Nancy e Jonathan. A forma como os lábios do garoto começaram a tremer naquele dia no chuveiro e a forma como ele olhou para Billy. Ele não poderia se dar ao luxo de pensar em Steve. 

Tommy havia repelido Steve do grupo de amigos, coisa que no início parecia incomodar bastante o menino, ele não gostava de ver Steve sozinho e Billy de uma forma inconsciente e meio torta estava, do fundo do coração, tentando ser colega de Steve. E as coisas continuaram assim, Billy tentando puxar papo e Steve desconversando, Billy tentando se aproximar e Steve se retirando, sempre com aquele olhar vazio no rosto que Billy naquele momento tinha vontade de socar. 

Foi então que a cena no chuveiro aconteceu. 

Billy não era um pervertido, na realidade ele nem olhava para outros homens desde que tinha saído da Califórnia, os homens em Indiana eram estranhos e ele tinha certeza que seria mais difícil que catar agulha em palheiro achar alguém naquela cidade que topasse uma foda rápida no banco detrás de um camaro. Mas então em uma quarta feira, Steve decidiu tomar banho ao lado de Billy. 

Pela primeira vez na vida, Billy pensou em bater uma nos sujos banheiros da escola. Nunca em sua vida ele havia pensado nisso, mas naquele dia, olhando a forma como Steve se curvou e encostou o rosto vermelho e cansado no cano do chuveiro, a forma como suas mãos ensaboadas passavam devagar em sua clavícula e claro, o pau grosso balançando entre suas coxas, Billy achou que fosse morrer. Claro que naquele momento a experiência falou mais alto que a vontade e antes que ele pudesse falar ou notar mais alguma coisa ele pegou a toalha e se enrolou, Tommy falava algo para Steve que apenas o encarava com aquele olhar de cachorro abandonado, lábios tremendo ligeiramente, Billy quis chupar aqueles lábios entre os seus. 

“Menino bonito como tu não deve ter problema.” Billy disse fechando o chuveiro de Steve. “Varias vadias por aí, não é?” 

Naquela noite, quando Billy chegou em casa ele imaginou os lábios de Steve nos seus, suas mãos em seu corpo. Se tocou embaixo das cobertas, gemendo baixinho no travesseiro. Quando terminou se sentiu um pouco envergonhado, era a primeira vez que ele fazia isso pensando em alguém que veria no dia seguinte. Não sabia como agir ou como falar com Steve depois do que ele fez. Então Billy ficou nervoso, se olhando no espelho com fúria. Suas mãos tremiam e sangravam, seus pés se balançavam de nervosismo. Pela manhã, antes de sair de casa ele fez questão de que seu pai o surrasse na mesa do café da manhã, talvez a dor de um corte nos lábios ultrapasse a dor que ele sentia na boca do estômago cada vez que ele pensava em Steve Harrington. 

 

\--

 

“Tu tem merda na cabeça?!” Max gritou da porta de casa, correndo em direção aos pedaços quebrados do skate atrás da roda do carro de Billy. 

“Quem mandou tu deixar essa porra atrás do meu carro, Maxine?!” Billy gritou de volta e olhou nervosamente para dentro, Susan observava tudo da janela da sala, a mulher sabia que Billy não tinha tido a intenção, mas aparentemente o universo estava afim de provar que Billy podia ser pior do que aparentava. 

“Tu não viu que tinha a porra de um skate no final da estrada, seu bosta?!” Eram muitos gritos e a cabeça de Billy começou a girar, um zumbido crescente começou a soar nos seus ouvidos e suas mãos se fecharam em punhos. Não era hora de Billy perder a cabeça, mas não é como se ele tivesse controle do que estava acontecendo dentro de sua própria mente. 

“Escuta aqui sua merdinha.” Ele andou em direção a Max e chutou as duas metades do skate para longe da saída, Max deu dois passos para trás, olhos apavorados e cheios de lágrimas. “Entra na merda do carro e é melhor que tu fique bem quieta senão eu juro por deus que eu te jogo pela janela, ta me ouvindo?” 

Max apenas balançou a cabeça e entrou no carro rapidamente, Billy bateu a porta com força quando sentou no banco do motorista e agarrou o volante com violência. 

Naquela madrugada, quando Max abriu a porta do quarto para ir ao banheiro, seu skate estava na soleira, remendado com grampos e fitas. Ela o testou, percebendo que estava firme e forte. Entre as fitas uma nota de cinco dólares estava pendurada. Max apenas encarou a porta do quarto de Billy e empurrou o dinheiro por debaixo dela. 

 

\--

 

Billy saiu da casa dos Byers a pé, cabeça doendo e junta dos dedos sangrando. Seu rosto ficou baixo o caminho todo para casa e ele entendia que no final, não estava entendendo porra nenhuma. Em sua defesa, Billy pensava, Steve havia dado o primeiro soco, claro que isso não justificava a forma brutal como Billy havia socado a cara do menino. 

Ele foi parar em um bar. Decrépito e sujo ao lado da rodovia. Billy bebeu duas cervejas, três cervejas, no final, ele pagou a conta e saiu do bar com um total de seis cervejas no estômago vazio. Billy queria mentir para si mesmo, queria dizer que aquilo tudo não passava de um sonho e que quando ele acordasse, as coisas estariam ainda como eram antes, ele continuaria ensinando Max a dirigir, a ensinaria a tocar violão e a fazer mais alguns saltos com o skate, ele então voltaria para casa e abraçaria sua mãe, enterrando o rosto nos cabelos cheirosos. Billy queria voltar para a Califórnia, ele queria voltar para o abraço de Anne, os beijos de Rafael, queria voltar para sua cama quebrada e sua janela sem grades. 

Billy então percebeu que ele não poderia voltar para casa sem Maxine, era bem capaz de Neil lhe dar um tiro, então Billy refez o caminho e quando chegou na varanda mal iluminada, notou com alívio que seu carro tinha acabado de ser estacionado. Uma unica pessoa estava dentro do camaro e essa pessoa pelo o que ele pode notar, era Steve. O menino estava com a cabeça encostada no volante, respirava com dificuldade. Não tinha sinal das outras crianças e Billy não queria chegar assustando ele mais ainda. Ele então decidiu se esconder atrás de uma arvore logo atrás do camaro e esperar Steve sair do seu carro, o que ele percebeu poderia demorar muito. Steve eventualmente levantou a cabeça, a apoiando no encosto do banco, ainda respirando com dificuldade. Billy não conseguia ver muita coisa de onde ele estava, mas pelo reflexo do retrovisor ele podia ver o estrago que havia feito no rosto de Steve. 

“Ele não ta em lugar nenhum!” Lucas gritou da porta da casa e Steve colocou a cabeça pela janela aberta. 

“Deve ter ido pra casa.” 

“Duvido muito que ele tenha ido pra casa sem o camaro, Steve.” Max disse aparecendo atrás de Lucas, apoiando o queixo nos ombros do menino. “Ou sem mim, mas mais pelo carro.” 

Billy riu consigo mesmo e balançou a cabeça, Max realmente o conhecia. 

“De toda forma…” Steve começou saindo do carro e fechando a porta devagar, quase como se não quisesse dar a Billy mais motivo para ficar puto. “A gente vai ter que falar com ele alguma hora.” 

“O quê?!” Lucas perguntou exasperadamente, e Billy franziu o cenho, pensando consigo mesmo que talvez tenha batido demais na cabeça de Steve. 

“Lucas, tu sabe as regras.” 

“As regras não se aplicam a ele!” 

“Okay, garoto presta atenção. Steve caminhou até Lucas e colocou a mão no ombro dele. “Imagina que a Erica esteja sumida e quando tu acha ela, ela ta no meio do nada, com três garotos estranhíssimos e o cara que tu odeia.” Billy quis gritar quando Steve pronunciou as últimas palavras, mas apenas as guardou no coração e continuou escondido. “O que você faria?” Lucas ficou em silêncio por algum tempo, mas então ele olhou para Steve e acenou derrotado. Steve apenas riu e deu uma batidinha no ombro do garoto. Billy imaginou se Steve seria assim com seus filhos, se ele viesse a ter algum. 

Quando Steve sumiu dentro da casa, Billy entrou no carro, notando primeiro o cheiro exagerado de sangue e em seguida a quantidade absurda de terra que tinha no tapete. Ele mataria Max. 

Ele se olhou no espelho, seus olhos estavam inchados e cansados, o soco que Steve lhe havia acertado formou uma mancha vermelha em sua maçã do rosto, mas nada que Billy não tivesse presenciado antes. Steve não era um bom lutador, Billy havia escutado de Tommy que até Jonathan Byers lhe havia dado uma surra. 

Ele mataria Jonathan Byers. 

Ele estava cansado demais, mas mesmo assim saiu do carro em direção à porta, parando na soleira e batendo levemente na madeira. 

“Max?” Ele perguntou ignorando os olhos arregalados de Dustin, que estava congelado no sofá. “Max, a gente precisa dar no pé.” 

Os cabelos ruivos apareceram e Billy quis gritar de frustração. Max tinha um corte profundo da tempora, que ela tentava estancar inutilmente. 

“Billy eu acho que-” 

“Que merda aconteceu?!” Ele se moveu rápido, correndo até Max e tomando o rosto da menina entre as mãos trêmulas. O olhar de Max não tinha medo, mas sim uma familiaridade com a sincera preocupação do menino. “Quem fez isso contigo?” 

Billy sabia que nenhum dos meninos teria coragem de bater em Max, até porque Billy tinha ensinado Max a se defender, mas ele não conseguiu sufocar a preocupação que cresceu em seu peito. Lucas apareceu através de uma porta com um pano molhado nas mãos, ele congelou no lugar, como Dustin, ao ver Billy. Mas mesmo assim entregou a toalha molhada para Max, os olhos escuros sempre observando o irmão da garota. 

“Eu caí.” 

“Não mente pra mim, Maxine.” Billy arrancou a toalha molhada das mãos dela e pressionou o tecido na ferida devagar. “Tu, Sinclair, vai na cozinha e acha álcool.” Lucas não se mexeu, mas Max colocou as mãos nos ombros de Billy e Lucas finalmente entendeu o que Max queria dizer quando ela reclamava que Billy não era o mesmo desde que tinha chegado em Hawkins. “Anda, garoto.” Billy o apressou, virando a toalha, buscando uma parte limpa e pressionando novamente na ferida. “O que aconteceu?” 

“Eu não posso te dizer.” Ela respondeu desviando o olhar. 

“Tu tem uma boca e tu entende inglês, tu pode muito bem me dizer.” Billy pegou o álcool das mãos de Lucas e molhou a toalha. Max arfou de dor quando o álcool entrou em contato com a ferida, mas não se afastou. 

“Eu lutei contra monstros de uma outra dimensão e salvei o mundo.” 

Billy baixou o pano e olhou nos fundos dos olhos de Max, ela não estava mentindo. Claro que aquela não era de fato, a verdade. Tanto Dustin quanto Lucas estavam muito machucados e sujos, mas Billy não culpava os garotos de não confiar nele para falar algo. 

“Tu se machucou jogando Dungeons and Dragons.” Não era uma pergunta. 

“Tu conhece Dungeons and Dragons?” Dustin perguntou se levantando do sofá. 

“Claro que eu conheço.” Billy se levantou e jogou o pano no chão, não era como se a casa estivesse um brinco. O pano parou ao lado de pedaços de uma porcelana e Billy ignorou o aperto no peito. “Quem tu acha que ensinou Max a jogar?” 

“Ninguém, ela é péssima.” Dustin respondeu se aproximando devagar. 

Billy procurou por Steve, ele sabia que no momento não poderia pedir desculpas. Até poderia, mas elas não teriam significado para Steve. Billy reconhecia muito a dor e a decepção pra entender que desculpas não se mostravam em palavras e sim em atitudes. 

“Sinclair…” Ele chamou, apoiando as mãos nas costas, uma das posições que mostravam para Max o quanto ele estava se sentindo vulnerável. “Lucas.” O menino franziu o cenho para Billy, mas mesmo assim se aproximou devagar. “Eu não vou pedir desculpas. Isso não vai valer de nada.” Ele começou e olhou para Dustin, um aviso de que ele estava falando com o menino também. “Max sabe como as coisas são lá em casa, como ela não deveria ter saído sem me avisar.” Ele olhou em volta pela casa, ele tinha certeza que eram quatro pirralhos e Steve na casa, mas ele só avistava três pirralhos e nenhum Steve. “Eu vou cumprir minha promessa de ficar longe de vocês. Se vocês me prometerem algo.” Ele olhou diretamente para Lucas. “Eu não sei que merda aconteceu aqui. Mas se acontecer mais uma vez, vocês me chamem. E tu, Lucas… É melhor tu não tocar em um fio de cabelo da Maxine sem o consentimento dela senão eu juro por deus que eu arranco os teus projetos de bola fora, entendeu?” Ele apontou o dedo indicador para Lucas acusadoramente e percebeu que se ele falasse mais alguma coisa era bem capaz de Lucas se mijar. 

“Eu não preciso de uma babá, Billy” Max disse, mas ela estava corada. 

“Pro inferno que tu não precisa de uma babá.” Ele andou em direção a porta, Max estava logo atrás, agarrando firmemente a jaqueta contra o peito. Quando eles estavam quase na porta, Billy se virou para Dustin. “Eu sei o que acontece com vocês na escola.” Tommy havia contado sobre as “aberrações” os “nerds”, havia contado sobre o problema com Troy e um outro menino que Billy não lembrava o nome. Billy sabia como era ser perseguido, sabia como era passar por situações como aquela. Por isso ele abaixou a cabeça e lutou contra a vontade de chorar, ali mesmo, em uma sala bagunçada, na frente de três pirralhos. Billy precisava urgentemente lidar com as coisas que aconteciam em sua cabeça. “Firme seus pés, Henderson. Se ele for mais alto que tu, mire no queixo, se ele for mais baixo, mire nos olhos.” Dustin acenava a cabeça como se estivesse tomando notas de um professor. Billy sorriu, lembrando de como havia usado as mesmas palavras com Max. “Violência não resolve nada.” Billy começou, se sentindo a pessoa mais hipócrita do mundo. “Violência gera violência, e toda aquela baboseira. Mas as vezes ela pode ser bem usada.” Ele desviou os olhos do garoto e saiu pela porta antes que ele falasse mais alguma coisa e se sentisse mais envergonhado. 

\--

 

“Para! Billy para!” Max gritou agarrando os ombros de Billy euforicamente.

“Cala a boca e me deixa, Maxine!” Ele gritou de volta empurrando a menina com os cotovelos. 

“Não! Não!” Ela tentou segurar suas mãos mais uma vez e Billy a olhou genuinamente irritado. 

A máquina apitou três vezes, avisando que Billy havia perdido a partida, mas mesmo assim, uma aba para ele inserir seu nome apareceu, ele havia batido o recorde de Vulgus do fliperama. 

“Eu poderia ter feito mais pontos.” Ele escreveu Bad Billy e sorriu quando seu nome apareceu na tela. “Se alguém não tivesse me atrapalhado.” 

Max riu e jogou o cabelo para trás. 

“Tu tava indo pelo lugar errado.” Ela justificou. Billy pegou a jaqueta jeans que estava pendurada ao lado da máquina e olhou para o relógio na entrada do fliperama. 

O lugar estava praticamente vazio, o que era uma novidade levando em consideração que eram férias. Billy avistou Lucas perto do caixa comprando mais fichas e se virou para Max, apontando para o relógio com o queixo. 

“Merda.” Ela xingou juntando o skate do chão e andando até a saída, Billy a seguiu de perto, buscando as chaves no bolso da calça jeans. “Lucas, a gente precisa ir.” Ela falou pro menino e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha. Billy deu dois tapinhas no ombro do menino e saiu atrás de Max, quando eles entraram no camaro, o beemer de Steve estacionou três vagas para frente. Steve saiu do carro, com seu ray ban e seu estúpido topete e Billy teve vontade de jogar o carro em um barranco. 

Billy estava tentando não pensar em Steve, não pensar em como ele ficava bem em qualquer roupa ou em como seu cabelo sempre parecia brilhar. Billy não queria também pensar naqueles lábios rosados e convidativos e a forma  como Steve parecia saber o exato momento que Billy estaria olhando, para então passar a língua sobre o lábio rachado. 

Ele realmente estava tentando não pensar em Steve, mas aparentemente todo o lugar que Billy ia, Steve surgia. 

“Tu vai ficar encarando por muito tempo ou vai convidar ele pra sair?” Max perguntou colocando o cinto. 

“Muito engraçado, Maxine.” Billy respondeu bruscamente ao pegar a estrada a esquerda para a rodovia. 

Steve deveria ser proibido de andar desse jeito por aí, Billy pensou respirando fundo. Aquelas calças jeans é que deveriam ser proibidas, elas eram mais apertadas que as de Billy e ele tinha certeza que isso era humanamente impossível. 

“Steve gosta de ti.” Max disse mudando a faixa do rádio. 

“Eu quebrei um prato na cabeça dele.” Billy olhou incrédulo para Max que estava rindo de canto. “Um prato.” 

“E daí?” Max disse batucando os dedos na janela do carro. “Steve não é nenhum santo, Billy.” 

_ Steve não é nenhum santo, Billy.  _

Claro que Billy sabia sobre Jonathan. Ou sobre todo o terror que havia construído o que eles chamavam de Rei Steve. Assim como Billy, Steve havia conquistado o respeito das pessoas pelo punho, coisa que Billy não acreditava muito já que até de Byers ele tinha apanhado. Steve não era santo, mas tinha certeza que nunca havia quebrado um prato na cabeça de alguém. 

“Steve é um garoto normal de dezoito anos, Max.” Billy disse lembrando das palavras de Donna, sua psicóloga. Fazia tanto tempo que ele não conversava com a mulher, ele queria voltar para a Califórnia, nem que fosse somente para tomar um café com Donna. 

“Exatamente. Ele faria bem pra ti.” Max cutucou o banco de couro. Ela sabia que estava entrando em um território desconhecido com esse novo Billy, o menino havia recuperado os remédios com a, secreta, ajuda de Susan. Eles reviraram o quarto do casal até que acharam as caixas. Billy estava voltando ao normal. Suas mãos não tremiam ou sangravam com tanta frequência, sua raiva não explodia mais, ele estava aos poucos voltando a ser o menino que ensinava Max a jogar e a dirigir. Mas Max sabia que esses remédios eram provisórios e que eventualmente eles acabariam. A única forma de Billy continuar o tratamento era se ele tivesse acompanhamento de um psiquiatra, coisa que ele precisava da autorização de Neil para fazer. Ele havia conseguido uma recomendação com a escola, como ele havia feito na Califórnia, mas dessa vez Neil não quis assinar. 

Billy estava trabalhando duro para controlar sua raiva. Havia desempacotado, finalmente, as luvas de box que havia ganhado de Rafael e mesmo sem um saco de pancadas, ele andava alguns metros na floresta e socava uma árvore por horas. Até sentir seus punhos doerem, até sentir seus músculos doloridos. Ele estava aos poucos parando de ouvir aquele zumbido irritante nos ouvidos e aos poucos voltando ao seu senso normal de julgamento. 

Ele não queria que as pessoas se enganassem. Billy não era uma pessoa legal, como Donna disse, ele era um garoto normal de dezesseis anos em 1983. Ele gostava de brigar, gostava de beber, fumar, gostava das festas e do sexo. Ele gostava dessa adrenalina no corpo. Mas uma coisa Billy não gostava e essa coisa era descontar suas frustrações com Neil nas outras pessoas, muito menos se essas pessoas não podiam se defender. 

Uma coisa que Billy também não gostava era de se enganar. Ele sabia muito bem o que ele sentia por Steve Harrington e ao mesmo tempo ele sabia as consequências desse sentimento. Se ele fechasse os olhos, ainda conseguia escutar os gritos de Rafael, sentir as mãos de Neil em seu rosto e o sangue, tanto sangue. 

Billy fechou os olhos com força e bateu com os punhos no volante. Uma, duas, três vezes até que ele lembrou onde estava. 

Max estava encolhida no banco, os olhos verdes arregalados em direção a Billy. Ele estacionou o carro, mas não abriu as portas. 

Max estava certa. 

Max como sempre estava certa. 

Neil estava parado na porta de casa. Olhando para os dois jovens com aqueles olhos escuros e acusadores. A desculpa era sempre o mínimo dos problemas, Billy não tirou o lixo, não limpou o banheiro, não arrumou a cama ou deixou louça na pia. 

Donna havia conversado sobre isso com ele. O abuso que Billy sofria dentro de casa era muito além do preconceito que seu pai sentia, era muito além. Era uma forma de domínio, Neil queria sentir que ele tinha esse domínio em algum lugar de sua vida, e depois da morte da mãe de Billy, o menino era sua válvula de escape. 

Billy não podia deixar isso acontecer, não podia deixar que Neil o dominasse mais, ele não queria se transformar no próprio pai. 

“Mad Max.” Billy olhou de canto para a menina e sorriu. “Escuta bem o que tu vai fazer…” 

 

\--

 

Claro que Billy estava bravo. Claro que ele sabia que não era justo estar bravo, mas claro que ele estava bravo. 

_ Eu sei que tu é uma bicha, Hargrove. Tu encosta um dedo em mim ou em qualquer um dos meus amigos e eu vou fazer questão que Hawkins inteira saiba disso. _

Ah bem, foda-se você também, Harrington. 

Ao mesmo tempo que ele sentia a rejeição na boca do estômago, Billy estava orgulhoso de si mesmo. Não havia explodido com Steve, não havia socado o menino ou dito algo que se arrependeria depois. 

Ele só não estava esperando que Steve fosse reagir desse jeito. Não depois de literalmente ter arrumado o cabelo  para entregar a janta para Billy, não depois de ter ficado nervoso quando, propositalmente, Billy levantou a camisa, ou encostou os joelhos nos joelhos de Steve. Ele esperava que Steve saísse correndo, ou falasse alguma coisa preconceituosa, como o próprio Billy havia dito inúmeras vezes. Mas ameaçar de contar para a cidade inteira? Isso ele não estava esperando. 

Billy não era iniciante nesse jogo que ele queria jogar com Steve. Sabia que não era fácil enfrentar os próprios desejos, o medo do que estava sentindo, a forma estranha e convidativa da excitação que percorria o corpo, ao mesmo tempo o nojo e a vontade de repelir tudo aquilo. Ele sabia que se quisesse botar as cartas na mesa com Steve, precisava dar tempo ao garoto, precisa deixar que ele se acostumasse com tudo aquilo, que percebesse por conta própria. 

Quando Billy chegou em casa naquela noite, ele lembrou do primeiro beijo. 

Era uma noite particularmente fria na Califórnia e ele havia concordado com Anne, sua colega de classe, em ir a uma festa na casa de um formando do último ano. Billy não sabia porque havia concordado, algo sobre bebida e maconha, óbvio. Na festa ele conheceu um outro amigo de Anne, conheceu pessoas que ele não sabia que nem que estudava na mesma escola que ele. Beijou bocas de meninas que ele não lembraria o nome e foi chupado pelo menos umas duas vezes. Foi no final da noite, quando ele não conseguia mais ficar em pé e Anne estava enrolada ao seu lado, quase cochilando que a porta do apartamento se abriu e Rafael Diaz entrou por ela. 

“Billy este é Rafael, Rafael este é Billy.” Anne havia apresentado os dois. Rafael, se sentou ao lado de Anne, seu cabelo preto e os olhos escuros contrastando com o loiro e os olhos azuis de Billy. Ele tinha um sorriso lindo, foi a primeira coisa que Billy notou. 

“Prazer.” Rafael disse. 

Rafael beijou Anne primeiro, pegando o rosto da menina entre as mãos, um anel simples e prateado no dedinho. Anne se inclinou no beijo, Billy ficou olhando o tempo todo, a boca seca, observando as mãos de Rafael deslizarem pelo pescoço de Anne e as mãos da menina agarrarem as mechas escuras. Eles se separaram e Anne riu, virando os olhos castanhos para Billy, em poucos segundos, a boca de Anne estava na dele e Billy sorriu. 

Ele havia beijado Anne antes, é claro. Mas eles eram muito amigos e tudo pareceu meio estranho na época. Mas ele aproveitou o beijo, levantou as mãos em direção a nuca dela, mas quando seus dedos chegaram lá, se depararam com a mão firme de Rafael. Para a surpresa de Billy, o menino não retirou a mão e sim entrelaçou seus dedos. 

Anne se afastou, enrolando os dedos nos cabelos loiros de Billy. Ela olhou de Billy para Rafael e riu. Os meninos riram também, ainda com os dedos entrelaçados. 

Ela aproximou o rosto dos dois garotos e Rafael riu junto com ela, os olhos passeando pelos lábios de Billy, ele beijou o canto da boca do menino, seu queixo, sua maçã do rosto. Na época, Billy estava muito chapado para entender qualquer coisa, então quando Rafael o beijou e suas línguas se encontraram, ele aprofundou o beijo como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo. 

Eles transaram. 

Rafael, não o tocou mais do que beijos molhados e uma mão boba em sua coxa enquanto Billy penetrava a menina com delicadeza, eles se beijaram enquanto ela os chupava, Rafael riu simpaticamente enquanto Billy explorava seu corpo, achando, como ele havia explicado para Billy depois, engraçado a forma curiosa como Billy tocou o corpo de outro homem. Quando foi a vez de Rafael foder Anne, Billy se encostou no menino por trás, enterrando o rosto no pescoço suado. 

Em sua casa em Hawkins, Billy gemeu baixinho com a lembrança e riu quando lembrou da confusão que foi quando ele acordou. 

 

\--

 

_ “Bom dia, poderia falar com… Sarah Mayfield?”  _

_ “Quem deseja?”  _

_ “Donna Kelly, psiquiatra do estado da Califórnia.”  _

_ “Ela não pode falar agora mas se for sobre os Hargrove, pode ter certeza que eu serei mais útil.”  _

_ “Desculpa, você é…?”  _

_ “Jim Mayfield, pai de Susan Hargrove.”  _

_ “Sr. Mayfield, me desculpe ligar nessas circunstâncias mas existe algum número ou endereço que eu possa entrar em contato com os Hargrove?”  _

_ “Achei que as partes haviam entrado em acordo.”  _

_ “E entraram, mas a criança, Bill, precisa de acompanhamento.”  _

_ “Bom, eles se mudaram para Indiana, Hawkins se eu não me engano. Mas se eu fosse a senhora não perdia meu tempo com aquele bastardo. Sempre explosivo, desde pequeno. Batia até em cachorro, gato, matou o gatinho da vizinha na porrada quando era uma criança. A polícia levou várias vezes por arranjar briga em bar, isso sem falar em Lily. Aquele lá não tem salvação, sinceramente eu não sei como vocês não prenderam depois do que ele fez com o menino Diaz.”  _

_ “Me desculpe, Sr. Mayfield, mas Bill não tem histórico policial.”  _

_ “Claro que não tem, Billy é um bom garoto. Estou falando do pai dele.”   _

 

\--

 

Steve estava tentando matá-lo, Billy tinha certeza disso, ele estava tentando matar Billy aos poucos. Mesmo com toda a mudança que Billy estava passando, ele ainda mantinha a fama e a cara de durão, mas quando Steve Harrington beijou Madeleine, Billy tinha certeza absoluta que não aguentaria o resto da noite. E não aguentou. 

Steve era mais frio do que Billy esperava, talvez fosse algo de Hawkins, mas Steve era muito frio contra o corpo de Billy, que era muito quente. Steve não fazia a menor ideia do que estava fazendo com Billy, de como seu toque deixava a pele do menino arrepiada e do controle emocional que Billy estava demonstrando para não jogar Steve no chão e foder o menino ali mesmo. Mais controle ainda foi preciso quando ele ouviu Tommy chamar seu nome. Ele afastou Steve com mais força que pretendia e arrumou a camisa. Steve parecia perdido e Billy sorriu ao notar que em seu olhar também tinha decepção, mas muita, muita luxúria. 

Billy estava com a cabeça rodando, enquanto andava em direção ao camaro ele ainda sentia a língua de Steve em seu corpo, a forma possessiva com a qual ele agarrou seus quadris, Billy gostava de ser apertado daquele jeito, gostava de se entregar nas mãos de alguém e aparentemente, Steve gostava de ser a parte dominante da matéria. 

Deus, como Billy queria acabar aquela noite na cama do menino. 

Mas Steve não estava mais lá. Steve não o havia esperado e Billy teve que respirar fundo muitas vezes para não gritar. 

Billy repetiu para si mesmo que Steve precisava de tempo, para entender o próprio corpo, entender os próprios desejos, e principalmente entender o que ele sentia por Billy. Ele agora sabia como Billy se sentia em relação a ele, sabia que se estalasse os dedos Billy iria correndo. 

_ Eu quero te chupar.  _

Billy corou violentamente quando se lembrou do que disse, ele deve ter assustado Steve. 

Ou Steve tinha percebido que havia bebido demais. 

Ou que na realidade ele não queria nada com Billy.

Ou que tinha nojo. 

Ou que ele tinha nojo, não queria nada com Billy, tinha bebido demais e estava assustado. 

_ Ou eu estou reagindo exageradamente.  _ Billy pensou quando estacionou na frente da casa, as luzes da varanda estavam acesas, cortesia de Susan, sempre. 

Todos os pensamento conflituosos, por mais angustiantes que eles fossem, não haviam acalmado nem um pouco a ereção de Billy, então ele entrou rapidamente em casa e trancou a porta do quarto, tirando a roupa rapidamente e cheirando a própria camisa, seu perfume barato e o perfume caro de Steve. Suas mãos correram pelo próprio corpo, lembrando da língua de Steve em seu queixo, seu pescoço, seu peito, seus mamilos, lembrou dos dedos fortes do menino em sua cintura, arrastando sua ereção contra a de Billy. No escuro do seu quarto Billy abriu a braguilha da calça, pegando seu pau e o acariciando, imaginando que sua mão fosse a boca de Steve, aqueles lábios rosados e rachados se esticando sobre sua cabeça, a língua macia por toda a extensão de sua carne, ele até podia imaginar como Steve não conseguiria engolir todo o gozo de Billy e deixaria algumas gotas escorrerem pelo seu rosto. Billy se curvaria e lamberia o próprio gozo, beijando Steve logo em seguida. 

Billy se deitou na cama, tirando os lençóis, escondendo o rosto no travesseiro e fechando os lábios com força para não gemer, com a outra mão ele apertou as próprias nádegas, forçando dois dedos de uma vez só dentro do próprio corpo, ele começou a movimentar os dedos com força  enquanto ainda se masturbava pensando em Steve. Seria assim mesmo que Steve o foderia, Billy tremendo e de quatro, Steve firme e bruto. Billy fechou os olhos, lembrou de Steve no chuveiro, lembrou da água escorrendo pelo seu corpo e então lembrou do pau de Steve, imaginando como seria quando estivesse duro e dentro de Billy. Ele gemeu uma última vez contra o travesseiro e gozou, deixando que seu corpo caísse pesadamente contra o colchão. 

 

\--

 

O Departamento de Polícia da Califórnia havia se resumido a dois policias na porta da casa de Billy. Um era um homem latino, a outra uma moça de olhos assustadoramente pretos. Billy ainda estava encarando os dois na soleira da porta, mesmo depois de eles terem se anunciado. Billy não conseguia se mexer, ele achou que nunca mais teria que falar com aquelas pessoas. 

CPD trazia lembranças a Billy que ele havia trabalhado muito para esconder, trabalhado muito para trancar no fundo de sua cabeça, lembranças que o machucavam tanto psicologicamente quanto fisicamente. 

“Podemos entrar?” O homem perguntou levantando as sobrancelhas e olhando para dentro da casa. 

Max também estava paralisada no sofá da sala, um sanduíche mordido nas mãos em direção a boca. A menina trocou um olhar estranho com Billy e se levantou, indo para o próprio quarto. 

“Claro.” Billy finalmente respondeu e saiu da frente da porta, agarrando a maçaneta com mais força do que precisava. Muito mais força do que precisava. “Meu pai não está em casa.” 

“Isso não será um problema, nós viemos conversar com você.” 

“Vocês não podem conversar com um menor sem a presença de um respon-”

“Para com essa merda, garoto.” Jim Hopper rosnou entrando pela porta da frente que Billy havia deixado aberta. 

“O que está acontecendo?” Billy se apavorou, as mãos tremendo levemente, o sangue pingando no tapete da sala. 

“Imagina minha cara quando a Polícia da Califórnia me ligou perguntando sobre você, imagina.” Hopper riu sarcasticamente e acendeu um cigarro. “Eu pensei, bem, não é nenhuma surpresa que esse guri tenha se metido em encrenca num lugar tão grande quanto a Califórnia. Agora…” Hopper tirou o chapéu e passou as mãos no cabelo, parecia mais cansado do que deveria estar. “Imagina a minha surpresa quando eles me falaram que não estavam atrás de você e sim preocupados.” Ele riu mais uma vez e o suor escorreu nas costas de Billy. “Preocupados.” 

“Donna Kelly nos ligou, ela disse algo sobre vocês terem se mudado sem você concluir o tratamento.” A policial disse, parecia ser a mais gentil dos três. “Ela gentilmente pediu que nós viessemos conversar com você.” 

Donna. 

Billy teve vontade de chorar.

“Está tudo bem.” Ele mentiu, como estava acostumado. 

“Isso parece bem engraçado.” Hopper jogou a bituca de cigarro no cinzeiro de Billy ao lado de algumas fotos de família, nenhuma continha Billy. “Steve Harrington me contou uma coisa bem distante de ‘bem.’” 

_ Steve?  _

“O que Harrington tem a ver comigo?” Billy perguntou olhando entre os três policiais, a mulher parecia preocupada, como se soubesse de perto o que tinha levado os Hargrove a sair as pressas da Califórnia. 

“Eu conversei com ele sobre você quando me ligaram.” Hopper respondeu. “Steve me contou uma história bem engraçada sobre uma discussão que vocês tiveram na casa de Joyce Byers.” 

Billy sentiu o sangue congelar nas veias, Max havia dito que Steve não tinha nenhuma intenção de denunciá-lo para a polícia. 

“Eu e o Harrington-”

“Relaxa, garoto. Steve não tem intenção nenhuma de resolver a discussão de vocês de outra forma que não seja um aperto de mãos.” 

“O problema não é com você, Bill.” A policial disse se aproximando. “Nós sabemos as circunstâncias e o ambiente no qual você vive. Ela relatou uma última conversa que vocês tiveram, ela disse que você estava ficando agressivo.” 

“Tudo já está sob controle.” Da última vez que ele havia falado com Donna, quase um ano atrás, ele havia dito que sentia ódio de um menino. Donna se preocupava muito quando Billy usava palavras tão fortes assim. Ela disse que sentimentos assim poderiam ser gatilhos emocionais para Billy. 

“E com Neil?” 

Billy não respondeu, normalmente ele não respondia. Apenas ficava quieto, olhando para o nada e tentando pensar em algo feliz, naquele dia, imagens de Steve rindo quando Billy falou de ZZTop na casa dos Byers inundaram sua mente. 

“Tudo está sob controle.” Ele repetiu, olhando mais firmemente para os policiais, Hopper tinha sua característica cara de tédio, mas seu olhar parecia interessado. 

“Tudo está sob controle… Ou tudo está sob o controle de Neil?” 

Billy abriu a boca para responder, mas foi interrompido por Hopper. 

“Alguém pode parar de falar em códigos e me explicar que merda ta acontecendo aqui?” 

Os policias californianos olharam para Billy, que parecia um pouco perdido. Ele não queria ter que resgatar as memórias doloridas daquele dia, ele não queria ter que explicar o que estava acontecendo para Hopper, um homem que ele não conhecia e não confiava. 

“Nós tivemos alguns problemas.” Billy respondeu vagamente e recebeu um som de Hopper apontando que ele não havia engolido. 

“A gente pode fazer isso de duas formas, você pode falar ou eu posso puxar sua ficha policial.” 

“Na realidade o senhor não pode, Bill Hargrove não tem uma ficha policial.” 

Billy cruzou os braços e olhou para o relógio, em uma hora Neil chegaria em casa e Billy não queria ter que enfrentar o pai se ele soubesse que a polícia da califórnia havia atravessado o país para saber dele. 

“Mas nós viemos apenas ver o ambiente que você está morando, amanhã nós vamos na escola conversar com seus professores.” A policial deu uma olhada na casa, inclinando a cabeça e espiando dentro do quarto de Billy. “É rotina em casos como o seu, garoto.” 

A policial acenou para seu parceiro e andou em direção a saída da casa. 

“O carro é seu?” O policial homem perguntou enquanto andava em direção a viatura. 

“Sim, comprei quando vim pra ca.” Billy respondeu e agradeceu silenciosamente  quando os policiais entraram na viatura. 

“Você precisa saber que a polícia está do seu lado, Bill.” Ela disse por último e se despediu, fazendo a volta na entrada da casa de Billy e sumindo na rodovia em alguns segundos. 

“Merda! Merda! Merda!” Ele gritou e chutou a grama. “Filha da puta! Filha da puta, merda, caralho.” Ele gritou mais ainda, fechando as mãos em punhos e socando as próprias coxas com raiva. Foi então que o sorriso de Rafael surgiu em sua mente e ele levantou os olhos para o céu claro, ele gritou com tanta força que sua garganta doeu com o esforço. Ele se virou e viu Hopper parado na porta, uma sobrancelha questionadora e um cigarro queimando entre os lábios. “Merda.” Ele xingou uma última vez, baixinho enquanto corria para dentro de casa. 

Billy queria que Hopper fosse embora e que fosse embora rápido, assim ele poderia pegar seu carro, Max e a estrada e ir para bem longe daquela casa. Mas sabia que Hopper não iria embora, não sem Billy contar o que estava acontecendo, o que tinha acontecido. Billy queria saber mentir pela primeira vez na sua vida. 

“O que está acontecendo, garoto?” Hopper perguntou, entrando na casa e fechando a porta atrás de si. Max apareceu, colocando a cabeça pelo corredor e espiando Billy que abria a geladeira atrás de qualquer coisa gelada para colocar na cabeça. 

“Não é da tua conta, Xerife.” Billy respondeu abrindo uma garrafa de água e tomando dois bons goles, ele queria uma cerveja. 

“Conta pra ele, Billy.” Max disse baixinho, os olhos furiosos e tempestuosos. “Conta pra ele, Hopper não vai fazer nada.” 

“Ou ele vai contar pra cidade toda.” Billy tomou mais água, agarrando a bancada da cozinha, se controlando para não explodir, ou começar a chorar. 

“Eu nunca faria algo assim, garoto.” Hopper disse se aproximando devagar. 

“Como diabos eu saberia?” 

“Lembra quando tu me pegou na casa dos Byers? Que eu disse pra ti que tinha me machucado jogando?” 

“Eu não acreditei naquela merda.” 

“Claro que não.” Max se sentou no sofá, abraçando as próprias pernas. “Mas Hopper estava lá, nós estávamos ajudando ele. Eu… Confio nele, Billy.” 

Billy acreditava no julgamento de Max, mesmo depois de tudo o que os dois haviam passado e do inferno que Billy havia tornado a vida de Max nos últimos meses, ele ainda confiava no julgamento da menina e Max ainda confiava nele para compartilhar aquilo com ele. 

“Eu não quero falar sobre isso, Maxine.” Ele se virou para a parede apoiando o rosto quente na parede fria. “Não sei se consigo.” 

“Eu posso contar se você quiser.” Max sussurrou. “Mas Hopper precisa saber, ele pode ajudar a gente. Ele pode te ajudar.” 

Ninguém pode me ajudar, Billy queria dizer. Billy queria dizer que as coisas com ele para sempre seriam assim, que ele estava pagando pelos pecados que cometeu. 

“É só a história normal, Xerife.” Ele encarou Hopper novamente. “Meu pai me bate dentro de casa e eu bato nas pessoas na rua, nada fora do normal.” 

“Billy…” 

“Não, Max! Não tem pra que cavar essa história, okay?” 

“Hargrove, se fosse só mais uma história normal de violência doméstica os policiais não viriam da merda da Califórnia atrás de ti.” Hopper se aproximou ainda mais, parando de frente para Billy que tremia contra a parede de olhos fechados. 

“Max…” 

“A mãe dele morreu quando ele tinha seis anos.” Max começou a falar e ignorou quando Billy a olhou assustado, ele abriu a boca para mandar ela parar, mas a menina já estava falando. “Ela… Ela se jogou da janela do apartamento deles. Neil batia na mãe dele e Billy acha que ela se matou por causa disso.” Max pausou e apoiou a cabeça no joelho. “Depois que a mãe dele morreu, ele começou a bater em Billy. Isso continuou até que Neil conheceu minha mãe, aí eles se casaram e as coisas pareceram acalmar por um tempo.” Billy sabia que aquela história também era difícil para Max e que mesmo por trás de toda a fachada durona que os dois mostravam na escola e na rua, Billy e Max eram crianças quebradas. “Um dia Billy ficou pra cuidar de mim, mas um amigo dele apareceu e a gente ficou escutando música. Billy e… Billy e…” Ela engoliu em seco, os olhos marejados. 

“Rafael.” Billy disse com a voz rouca. Era a primeira vez que ele dizia o nome do menino em voz alta naquela cidade. 

“Billy e Rafael foram para o quarto, Billy pediu pra que eu avisasse quando Neil chegasse.” Ela continuou, já não escondendo mais as lágrimas. “Mas eu saí de casa sem avisar. E quando Neil chegou ele… Ele…” 

“Ele pegou Rafael e eu na cama, xerife.” Billy levantou o queixo e andou até Max. 

“Foi minha culpa.” 

“Não foi sua culpa, Max.” 

“Eu deveria ter ficado, eu deveria ter avisado.” Ela limpou as lágrimas com força, Billy também não estava mais ligando para as lágrimas que escorriam pelo seu rosto, manchando a regata branca que ele vestia. 

“Não preciso que vocês continuem falando, crianças.” Hopper se aproximou e colocou a mão nos ombros de Billy. “Ele se tornou mais agressivo depois disso.” 

“Ele não fez só isso, Xerife.” Billy sentiu os lábios tremerem ao lembrar dos gritos, da força com a qual seu pai socou seu rosto. “Ele quase matou Rafael.” Billy olhou para as próprias mãos, ele sentia o sangue escorrendo pelos seus dedos. “Tanto sangue.” Billy arrastou as mãos na regata, tentando limpar o sangue que não parava de escorrer. “Não parava de escorrer e ele não parava de bater em Rafael e ele não se mexia mais, mas ele não parava de bater.” Sua voz descompassou e ele deu um passo para trás, no chão ele via o corpo de Rafael, seu rosto desfigurado e o sangue escorrendo de seus olhos, seu nariz, sua boca. “Tanto sangue.” Billy continuou andando para trás, até que seus pés tropeçaram na cadeira da cozinha e ele começou a cair para trás. Mas ao invés de sentir o impacto do chão que ele estava tão acostumado a cair e ser socado ele sentiu braços firmes nos seus ombros. Foi então que Billy começou a chorar como chorou no enterro de sua mãe. Ele se sentiu novamente com doze anos. Uma criança sem mãe e sem pai, chorando embaixo da cama sem um ombro para conforto. 

Ele agarrou a camisa de Hopper, sentindo o cheiro forte de cigarro e continuou chorando, ele ouviu os próprios soluços, altos na casa silenciosa, ele não soube por quanto tempo chorou, agarrado no Xerife e molhando a camisa do homem, mas ele deixou que tudo saísse, a saudade que ele sentia de Lily, sua mãe, a falta que ele sentia de quando Neil era um pai, a saudade que ele sentia de Anne e Rafael, chorou as frustrações de ser queer em um mundo que matava quem pensava diferente da maioria, chorou pela forma como sua cabeça era fodida e seus sentimentos retorcidos ele chorou pela forma como havia tratado Max e chorou pela forma como ele havia tratado Steve na casa dos Byers. Por fim, Billy chorou pela forma como ele vinha tratando a si próprio. 

Hopper não fez menção de se mexer, e apenas o fez quando o carro de Neil acelerou na entrada de casa para entrar na garagem. Billy sentiu o apavoro subir pelo seu peito, Neil iria lhe matar, ele não deveria ter falado nada para o Xerife da cidade. Mas Hopper não deixou que Neil entrasse em casa. Billy e Max se olharam quando gritos foram ouvidos do lado de fora da casa. Quando a porta se abriu devagar Billy prendeu a respiração, mas foi Hopper quem passou por ela. 

“Sua mãe ta fora da cidade.” Hopper disse para Max. “Tu vai ficar lá em casa com a Jane.” Ele explicou e Max acenou com a cabeça rapidamente. Billy por alguns segundos engoliu em seco, imaginando que Hopper deixaria ele sozinho em casa com Neil. “Você vem comigo também, vou arranjar algum lugar pra tu passar a noite. Tu tem algum lugar pra ir?” 

“Não.” Ele respondeu rapidamente sem nem considerar Tommy ou os outros garotos da escola, ele não podia aparecer desse jeito na frente de nenhum deles. “Não tenho ninguém.” 

“Sim, ele tem.” Max apareceu e jogou uma mochila de lona para Billy, ele a abriu e percebeu que Max havia enfiado metade de seu guarda roupa nela. Max colocou a própria mochila nos ombros e skate embaixo dos braços. “Steve Harrington.” 

 

 


End file.
